Building Each Other Up
by Jormus
Summary: Kirishima encounters someone when he is struggling with applying to UA.


Kirishima sighed and kicked at a loose stone as he meandered down the street. He really should have been on his way home at this point, but he wanted some time to think. The crumpled education path form weighed heavily in his pocket.

He wanted to be a hero but…

He held a hand out in front of his face and watched as the skin grew rougher. It was enough to deflect a few rocks, but nowhere near what it needed to be to take on a villain. He clenched his fist and then shoved both of his hands into his pockets.

 _If only…_

The sound of yelling interrupted his thoughts. Kirishima looked up in surprise and realized he didn't recognize his surroundings anymore. He was by a park.

"Leave him alone!" A new voice yelled.

Kirishima swiveled his head around looking for the source. There. He could make out a couple figures up against the side wall of the bathroom. Kirishima quickened his pace gradually until he was running.

He skidded to a halt.

"What are you doing?" He asked, lowering his voice in an attempt to be intimidating.

The two boys who had their backs toward him turned slightly.

"Back off," The larger boy with the squinty eyes and batwings sneered. "We're just teaching these losers their place."

"Yeah! This is none of your business", the lanky long-fingered boy said.

Now that the two bullies had turned toward him, Kirishima could finally get a look behind them. A short boy with fluffy green hair stood facing them. He was shaking badly and his eyes were watering, but he had his fists up and determination in the set of his face.

Behind him a younger kid, probably elementary school was cowering.

Kirishima felt a rush of anger in his chest.

"Leave them alone, picking on others ain't manly," he said, baring his teeth slightly. His fists hardened in preparation.

Kirishima had an advantage at this moment since they didn't know what his quirk was. The boys eyed him warily. Their eyes catching on his razor sharp teeth for a moment, then the long fingered boy threw up his hands in a gesture that was half-way between flippant and placating.

"You know what? We have better things to do. They're all yours."

As the two turned to leave, the bat winged boy's shoulder slammed hard into the green haired boy sending him to his knees. Kirishima sent a glare at the departing bullies.

 _I can't believe that actually worked!_ He thought

"Here let me help you up," He said to the other middle-schooler.

The boy took his hand and Kirishima easily pulled him to his feet. The boy immediently turned to the elementary kid.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

The kid nodded weakly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

He shook his head and quickly ran off.

For a second they just stood there in silence, then the other boy shifted awkwardly. He mumbled something that Kirishima couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Thank-you'," The other boy blurted out suddenly meeting his eyes.

"You're welcome," Kirishima said with a smile.

"My name's Midoriya Izuku by the way," He said bowing. "What's yours?"

"Kirishima Eijirou," He responded bowing back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! That was so cool the way you scared off those bullies. Are you planning to become a hero?" Midoriya asked excitedly.

Kirishima blushed at the praise, a wide smile growing on his face for a moment before his nervousness reappeared.

"Well I'd like to, my quirk's not very flashy though."

"What is your, quirk?" Midoriya asked.

"Hardening," Kishima said.

He held out his hand to demonstrate. Midoriya's eyes widened as his skin grew rougher.

"That's an amazing quirk," Midoriya said excitedly. "It would definitely have lots of uses as a pro!" He was bouncing on his heels now. "I can see what you mean by it not being flashy, but in reality it would definitely have a wide range of applications both in combat and rescue…" Where did that notebook come from? "Not only that, but you would need less cumbersome protective equipment so you would have better agility without sacrificing your safety… Or does the quirk slow you down?"

Midoriya had stopped and was now staring at him intently, eyes bright and pencil in hand, waiting for an answer.

Kirishima blinked, a little taken aback by the sudden rush of words and enthusiasm.

"Uh… Are you writing all this down?"

Midoriya let out a little yep, fumbled his note book, recovered it and then turned a bright shade of red.

"S-s-sorry," He sputtered. "I just really like studying quirks. I know I get a little carried away sometimes. I didn't mean to be creepy or anything."

Kirishima blinked again and then a slow smile spread across his face and he chuckled.

"It's no problem," He said, waving a hand. "I was just a little surprised. I don't think I've ever had anyone get that excited about my quirk."

"But it's a great quirk," Midoriya said, sounding somewhat indignant.

"Thanks," Kirishima said, a little warm glow building in his chest.

He glanced at the other boy curiously.

"So what's your quirk? Are you planning to become a hero too?"

Midoriya seemed to shrink into himself at this question. His shoulder's hunched and his smile became shaky. Still he met Kirishima's eyes with a quiet determination.

"I- I'm Quirkless," He said. He paused took a deep breath and continued. "But I'm definitely going to be a hero. I'm planning to apply to UA."

Kirishima stared at him in surprise. Quirkless? That was supposed to be really rare. He felt a little ashamed now. Here he was complaining about his quirk being useless, yet Midoriya didn't even have one. He felt a strong respect for the boy.

"I think you'll make a great hero," Kirishima said.

Midoriya's mouth fell open and he stared at Kirishima in shock. After a few moments he started sputtering incoherently and waved his arms around widely. Eventually they ended up wrapped around his head.

"Do- Do you really think so?" He managed to say at last. "Even though I'm Quirkless?"

"That didn't stop you from taking on those bullies did it?" Kirishima said with a grin. "That was super manly by the way."

"Really?" Midoriya said in a dazed tone.

"Of course," Kirishima said.

Midoriya stared at him for a few moments and then his shoulders started shaking. A few tears trickled down his face, he sniffled once and then he was sobbing.

Kirishima stared in shock. His hands drifted up and hovered uselessly in front of him. What was he supposed to do?

"Are you okay?" He asked, alarmed. "Was it something I said?"

Midorya shook his head.

"It's- It's the first time anyone has ever said that," He finally managed to get out.

"Said what?" Kirishima asked puzzled.

"That I can be a hero."

"Oh," Kirishima said, very much at a loss.

He stared at the other middleschooler and felt tears forming in his own eyes.

"Well, I think you'll be a great one," He said firmly.

There was no doubt about that in his mind.

* * *

After Midoriya managed to stop crying, the two wandered over to the swing sets. They sat there until dark talking about their favorite pros and what kind of heroes they wanted to become. Midoriya's enthusiasm was infectious and Kirishima could feel himself getting pulled it to the other boys excitement.

As they stood up and got ready to go their separate ways Kirishima reached out and grabbed Midoriya's arm. The boy jolted and looked at him in surprise.

"Do you want to exchange numbers?" Kirishima asked quickly before he could lose his nerve. "That way we could train together or just hang out or something."

Midoriya stared for a second, and then his face formed a brilliant smile, tears glinting at the corners of his eyes.

"I'd like that," He said.

* * *

Kirishima was just about to fall asleep when his phone pinged. He picked it up and squinted against the brightness. It was a text from Midoriya.

" _Want to meet at the park tomorrow morning?"_

The typing symbol appeared and then another text popped up.

" _Oh Yeah! There's a store nearby that sells hero themed exercise clothes. I think they may have some Crimson Riot themed stuff ."_

Kirishima stared at the messages for a few moments before responding. He fell back on the bed and held an arm in front of him. His skin hardened. He stared at it for a moment, then at the school planning sheet lying beside his bed. An image of Midoriya's excited face drifted into his head and he reached for his pen.

He could do this.


End file.
